


Danny Boy

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1872 AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobia, Humour, I don't know, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, btw I can't write smut, sorry - Freeform, sort of
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vuonna 1872 eräässä preerialla sijaitsevassa kaupungissa asui kaksi miestä, Tony Stark ja sheriffi Steve Rogers, jotka olivat yllättävän läheisiä toisilleen. Kukapa olisi uskonut, minkälaisia ongelmia yksi pieni rakkaudenosoitus voi luoda. Varsinkin kun kaupungissa häärii murhaaja, joka on valinnut uhrinsa harkiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tällaisen Stony ficin joskus kaverilleni. Maaliskuussa kännykällä kirjotin ja kaverille pistin. Annalle kiitos siis, että olit ensimmäinen lukija. Kännykällä kirjoitetussa ficissä oli alun perin 8 lukua, mutta päätin kirjoittaa koko höskän yhteen lukuun. Joten nauttikaa! Ja muistakaa jättää kommenttia.
> 
> ps. Oh Danny Boy- kappale on oikeasti olemassa, joten suosittelen kuuntelemaan. Se on erittäin kaunis kappale. Suomennos on omani, ja jotkut Tonyn kirjoittamat säkeistöt ovat sellaisia, joita koko laulussa ei edes lauleta.
> 
> pps. Jätin smutin pois, en osaa kirjottaa sitä. En varsinkaan suomen kielellä X)

Tony luki päivän lehteä. Miksi hänestä aina jaksettiin kirjoittaa? Tämä pieni kylänpahanen ei antanut hänelle yhtään yksityisyyttä. Oli vuosi 1872 eikä silti oltu menty yhtään eteepäin. Tony halusi edetä kehityksessä, hän halusi muuttaa täältä preerialta, aavikon sydämestä, suurkaupunkiin. Mutta häntä piteli täällä eräs. Kaunis nuorukainen, joka ei halunnut poistua kylästä edes kuolinpäivänään. Ja se oli hänen tyttärensä Natasha. Nyt tuo kylän kukka, preerian kaunein neito(kuten Tony sanoi)keitti itselleen ja isälleen kasviskeittoa, kuten aina kello 13;43. Tasan kaksi kulhollista keittoa, ei tippaakaan yli tai ali.

"Oletko ajatellut sulhoa?" Tony kysyi. Hänellä oli onnea tämän suhteen. Natasha oli kaunotar, hän saisi kenet tahansa kaupungista. Se tarkoitti, että Tony voisi lähteä suurkaupunkiin bisneksien perään ja jättää rakkaan tyttärensä hyvän ja kunnioitettavan herrasmiehen käsiin. Ensin olisi vain löydettävä se herrasmies...

"En, isä. Tai no... eräs on kyllä mielessä", Natasha myönsi. Hymy kohosi Tonyn huulille ja hän laski sanomalehden.

"Kuka?" Natasha epäili hetken, sanoisiko. Hän lisäsi hiukan mausteita keittoon ja sanoi pienellä, mutta rohkealla äänensävyllä:

"Kylän sheriffi". Tony kääntyi katsomaan tyttö ihmeissään,

"Teillä on monen vuoden ikäero... sheriffi on minun ikäiseni!" hän sanoi ja käveli Natashan viereen. Rohkeus loisti tytön silmissä.

"En voi tunteilleni mitään. Sheriffi on hieno mies, uskalias, rohkea ja päättäväinen. Jokaisen miehen pitäisi olla sellainen", Natasha sanoi. Tony tunsi syyllisyyden piston sydämessään. Hän oli juuri avaamassa suunsa, kun ovi kävi.

"Päivää taloon", kuului ovelta. Natasha katsoi yllättyneenä ovelle ja sanoi:

"Sheriffi!"

"Päivää, neito", sheriffi sanoi, käänsi päänsä Tonyn puoleen ja sanoi nyökäten:

"Herra Stark..."

"Sheriffi Rogers, mikä teidät tänne tuo?" Tony kysyi ja istui pöydän ääreen. "Jos tulitte keitolle, valitettavasti sitä on vain meille kahdelle, minulle ja tyttärelleni"

"Ei, ei, se ei ollut asiani. Haluaisin vain huomauttaa, että kylässä pyörii lainsuojaton, joka on lähetellyt tappouhkauksia ihmisille. Kukaan ei ole kuollut, mutta tapaus on silti merkittävä", sheriffi sanoi. Tony vain tuhahti ja kaatoi itselleen viskiä.

"Pötyä, sanon minä. Tämä pieni kylä omistaa vain yhden lainsuojattoman ja se on herra Sylvester, joka keittää laittomasti pontikkaa kellarissaan. Te, sheriffi, olette erehtyneet". Steve vain hymähti ja istui pöydän ääreen.

"Teillä lienee jokin parempi teoria, kunhan olette saaneet viskinne juotua"

"Hienoja ideoita ei keksi selvin päin. Tyttäreni tässä yrittää hieroa naimakauppoja..." Tony aloitti, mutta Natasha sähähti:

"Isä!"

"...mutta en naita häntä kenelle vaan. Oletko muuten vapaa, Rogers?" Steve hämmentyi kysymyksestä.

"Ai... että onko minulla mielitiettyä? Ei tällä hetkellä. Mutten kaipaa parisuhdetta. Anteeksi, Natasha-neito". Naurahdus pakeni Tonyn huulilta ja hän selvensi:

"Itseasiassa ajattelin itseäni teille aviomieheksi, mutta jos tyttäreni kelpaa-"

"Tuo on siveetöntä, isä!" Natasha puuskahti. Steve nousi vaivaantuneena ylös ja sanoi:

"Jos kaipaatte minua, tiedätte, mistä löydätte minut. Hyvää päivänjatkoa"

"Hyvää huomenta, päivää, iltaa ja yötä. Me käymme nyt syömään, vai kuinka on, Natasha?" Tony kysyi ja joi lasinsa tyhjäksi viimeistä tippaa möyten. Sitten hän nousi ja nappasi mustan essunsa mukaan. Hän meni kellariin rakentamaan uusinta ideaansa. Natasha katsoi närkästyneenä isänsä perään ja käveli tämän luo kellariin.

"Meidän piti käydä syömään!" hän huusi portailta melun yli. Tony keskeytti hommansa ja kääntyi katsomaan Natashaa.

"Hoidan tämän homman loppuun!" hän sanoi. Natasha käveli rappuset alas ja kysyi:

"Missä äitini on?"

"Poissa"

"Miten niin poissa?"

"Kuollut"

"Tiesin sen... mikset voi rakastua uudestaan? Hänkö on syynä siinä?"

"Olen iskenyt monia naisia"

"Olet ihastunut, et rakastunut syvästi"

"Mitä väliä minun rakkauselämälläni on? Pidä huoli omastasi"

"Haluan sinun olevan onnellinen", Natasha sanoi. Tony kääntyi katsomaan tytärtään ja suukotti tämän päätä.

"Minähän olen, Natasha-rakas. Minä olen"

* * *

"Etkö saa sitä vieläkään valmiiksi?" Natasha huikkasi portaikosta isälleen, joka yritti epätoivoisena säveltää laulua. Hän oli joskus opetellut pianon soiton, kiitos Howard Starkin.

"Minulla on melodia, muttei sanoja", Tony vastasi. "En löydä inspiraatiota"

"Et lähde etsimään sitä baa-"

"Ehkä baarista löytyisi", Tony sanoi ja nappasi kirjan mukaansa. Hän juoksi alas, suukotti tyttärensä päätä ja juoksi aurinkoiseen, kuumaan ulkoilmaan. Hän siristi silmiään ja etsi katseellaan baaria. Silloin hän kuuli hevosen askeleita takanaan ja väistyi tieltä.

"Herra Stark, oletteko yhtään miettinyt rosvoa?" sheriffi kysyi. Tony vain pudisti päätään, nappasi hevosen satulasta kiinni ja hyppäsi Steven taakse.

"Ajattelin ratsastusretkeä kanssanne, sheriffi"

"Oliko tuo flirttailua?"

"Saattoi olla", Tony vastasi virnistäen ja kosketti sheriffin käsivarren lihaksia. Steve lähti ratsastamaan ja Tony tarrasi kiinni hänen lantioltaan. He ratsastivat ulos kylästä. Aurinko paahtoi aavikkoa ja kuuma hiekka pöllysi aina jokaisen hevosen askeleen jälkeen. Steve pysähtyi erään kanjonin luona.

"Tätä pitkin roisto on tullut kaupunkiin. Ei ole muuta salaisempaa tietä", hän sanoi. Tony hyppäsi alas.

"Kulkeeko monikin tämän kautta?" Tony kysyi. Sheriffi pudisti päätään ja hyppäsi alas.

"Varmempi reitti on pohjoistietä pitkin. Siellä ei ole rosvoja vaan rehellisiä kauppiaita ja matkamiehiä. Lisäksi meillä on silminnäkijä siltä yöltä. Eräs vanha herra sanoi tulleensa baarista ja lähti kanjonin luota hakemaan pudonnutta juomakanisteriaan. Kun hän saapui paikalle, kanjonista ratsasti mies. Mies osoitti herraa aseella ja kysyi, missä päin kylä oli. Herra osoitti vain valoja kohti ja mies lähti kylään", Steve kertoi. Tony kyykistyi katsomaan hiekkaa. Siinä ei ollut minkäänlaisia jälkiä.

"Voisiko se herra kertoa enempää?" hän kysyi ja nousi ylös.

"Ehkäpä... näin häntä vain sattumalta kaupassa", sheriffi vastasi ja hyppäsi hevosen selkään. Hän ratsasti Tonyn kanssa kaupunkiin. He löysivät etsimänsä miehen terassilta pelaamassa shakkia. Tony vilkaisi Steveä ja tämä nyökkäsi. He hyppäsivät hevosen selästä ja kävelivät miehen luo.

"Päivää sheriffi. Kuuma päivä", mies sanoi. Steve nosti hattuaan ja sanoi:

"Herra Lee, san-"

"Sanokaa vain Stan"

"Stan, sanoitte nähneenne silloin sen miehen kanjonilla. Osaatteko kuvailla häntä?" Stan mietti hetken ja nojasi pöytään.

"Miehellä oli pitkät, tummat hiukset ja tummat vaatteet. Hänellä oli huivi suunsa edessä-"

"Johtuu varmaan hiekkamyrskyistä", Steve huomautti.

"Odotas, kun kerron! Vaikka mies vaikutti normaalilta roistolta, ei hän sitä ollut. Silmät kuin paholaisella, käsi ei tärissyt, kun hän piteli asetta". Steve siirsi katseensa mieheen ja sanoi:

"Hän on siis tappanut ennenkin"

"Minulla oli lyhty, miehellä ei ollut. Hän ratsasti pilkkopimeässä. Valona vain kuu ja tähdet. Uskomatonta..."

"Kiitos oikein paljon, Stan. Saamme hänet varmaan pian kiinni", Steve sanoi ja otti vihkonsa esille. Hän kirjoitti pari juttua.

"Stark?!" Steve huusi tajutessaan, että hänen ystävänsä oli kadonnut. Tony juoksi baarista lasi kädessään Steven luo. Steve vain huokaisi ja sanoi:

"Ei tänä iltana, Stark"

"Mitä? Juttu alkoi äityä tylsäksi"

"Sinun aseistautuisin. Se mies on täällä kaupungissa", Steve sanoi ja juoksi hevosensa luo. Hän kiinnitti hevosen toimistonsa eteen. Tony hörppi juomaansa ja juoksi Steven perään.

"Aseeni sulivat, kun yhdistin ne hopea-kupari seokseen, vahingossa", Tony huomautti ja heilutteli tyhjää lasiaan, jonka oli juuri hörpännyt tyhjäksi.

"Te keksijät... meidän täytyy puhua tästä paremmalla ajalla", Steve sanoi.

"Milloin? Ei minulla ole kiireitä"

"Minulla on. Miten olisi huomenna illallisella?" Steve ehdotti. Tony jähmettyi ja katsoi ihmeissään häntä. Virnistys kuitenkin kohosi hänen kasvoilleen ja hän kysyi:

"Pyydätkö minua treffeille?"

"En"

"Pyydät! Huomenna neljältä, homma sovittu!" Tony lähti kävelemään virne kasvoillaan kotiin.

"Stark... nämä... nämä eivät ole treffit!" Steve huusi. Mutta Tony oli jo kerinnyt kotiinsa. Hän istui hymyillen pianonsa ääressä ja jatkoi säveltämistä, kuten ennenkin. Hän taisi juuri saada inspiraation tuosta varsin komeasta kylän sheriffistä.

* * *

_Hei Danny boy, kutsun sua äänelläin_   
_Kuuletko jo kuin sua anelen?_   
_Sinisilmäis tahtoisin nähdä vieläkin_   
_Kai hymyn mulle, rakkaallesi, suot?_

Steve hätkähti ja avasi silmänsä. Mistä tuo laulu kuului? Hän käveli ikkunaan ja avasi sen. Stark seisoi hymyillen ikkunan alla ja jatkoi laulamista:

_Mä sua ootan vaikka päivät loppuun kuluis_   
_Alla ikkunais mä jaksan laulaa_   
_Vaik nälkä tulis ja aurinko mustuis_   
_Danny boy, sua mä jaksan oottaa_

Steve naurahti ja nojasi ikkunaan.

"Sävelsitkö tuo?" hän kysyi. Tony virnisti ja nyökkäsi.

"Sävelsin sen sinulle, sinisimmu", hän sanoi. Steve naurahti uudestaan ja sanoi:

"Mutta ei tuo laulu kerro millään tapaa minusta!"

"Pelkäätkö, että tuo laulu oli siveetön? Minusta homoseksuaalien tuomitseminen on väärin ja-"

"Ei se, kun... ei minun nimeni ole Danny! Ei edes Daniel! Olen Steve, jos et kerinnyt unohtaa". Tony katsoi ihmeissään Steveä ja vilkaisi vihkoaan.

"Eikö toinen nimesi ollut... Daniel?"

"Kokonimeni on Steven Grant Rogers. Tony katsoi nolostuneena vihkoaan ja sitten Steveä. Steve vain pidätteli nauruaan.

"Ei se haittaa, Stark. Laulu oli ihana, todella kaunis". Tony sulki vihkonsa ja sanoi hymyillen:

"Totta kai! Onhan se minun kirjoittamani!" Steve vain nauroi ja puki päälleen. Hän juoksi ulos ja kysyi:

"Mitä teet täällä? Sovimme, että tapaamme neljältä"

"Halusin sinun kuulla laulun"

"Ahaa... oletko kirjoittanut siihen enemmän säkeistöjä?"

"Se on vaiheessa..." Steve hymyili ja laittoi sheriffin tähtensä paremmin. Silloin hän huomasi jotain erään talon luona. Joku mies kaivoi asetta.

"Tony varo!" Steve huusi ja työnsi Tonyn pois tieltä. Mies yritti ampua heitä, mutta Steve ja Tony pääsivät juoksemaan pakoon. He juoksivat erään talon taakse. Pakomatka sujui muuten hyvin, mutta Tony kompastui lopulta isoon kiveen tiellä.

"Ai helvetti..." Steve pysähtyi ja juoksi auttamaan Tonya. Ennen kuin Tony pääsi kokeilemaan jalkaansa, Steve nappasi hänet syliinsä ja juoksi kovempaa karkuun. Luodit vain pamahtelivat ja ihmiset kiljuivat. Tony tunsi punan poskillaan. Hän tunsi itsensä niin mitättömäksi pieneksi ihastuneeksi pojaksi nähdessään tämän urhean miehen. Steve laski Tonyn tämän talon rappusille ja sanoi:

"Menen auttamaan muita". Tony katsoi hämmästyneenä Steven perään ja yritti änkyttää kiitosta tai jotain. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut sanaa suustaan. Tuo mies oli juuri saanut hänet sanattomaksi. Sitä harvoin sattui, varsinkin Tonylle.

* * *

Iltapäivällä Tony käveli Steven luo. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, että Steve oli kunnossa.

"Saitteko ampujan kiinni?" Tony kysyi. Steve pudisti surkeana päätään. Kuin epäonnistuminen olisi musertanut hänet täysin.

"Emme... mies pääsi pakoon. Ja kolme ihmistä on kuollut. He kaikki saivat tappouhkauksia... alan pelätä pahinta", Steve vastasi. Tony kosketti hänen olkapäätään.

"Me tuskin kerkiämme tänään syömään..." Steve vain pudisti päätään ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Hän oli niin surullinen näiden ihmisten vuoksi.

"Tule luokseni illalla, keitän sinulle kahvia", Tony sanoi. Hän katseli hetken surullista Steveä. "Tai ehkä viski sopisi paremmin..."

* * *

Illalla Tony ei odottanut Steveä. Hän oletti tämän olevan jossain tukimassa murhia. Tuskin hänellä oli aikaa.

"Lähden nyt, isä! Felicia ja minä lähdemme kemmakoihin ja tulen joskus yömyöhään. Älä odota!" Natasha huusi ja lähti.

"En, hauskaa iltaa!" Tony vastasi ja nousi ylös keittiönpöydän äärestä. Mitä hän enää valvoi? Kello oli kuitenkin jo kahdeksan ja huomenna oli uusi työpäivä. Säveltämistä ja rakentelua, kuten aina... Tony käveli yläkertaan ja riisui paitansa. Hän sulki verhot ja sammutti kynttilät. Ulkona väkijoukko juhli. Kemmakat järjestettiin joka vuosi, ehkä Steve otti osaa niihin. Tony oli tavannut vaimonsa kemmakoissa, hän ei halunnut niihin takaisin. Silloin makuuhuoneen ovelta kuului koputus. Tony heräsi ajatuksistaan. Oliko Natasha unohtanut jotain?

"Sisään", Tony vastasi ja käveli yöpöydän luo. Hän otti lasin ja aikoi kaataa viskiä, kunnes kuului ääni:

"Anteeksi, taidan olla myöhässä. Työt pidättelivät minua..." Tony tunnisti tuon äänen missä vain. Hän laski lasin alas ja kääntyi katsomaan ovesta tullutta Steveä. Hän käveli tämän luo.

"E-ei se mitään..."

"Olit varmaan juuri käymässä nukkumaan... anteeksi, en häiritse enempää", Steve sanoi ja hänen katseensa harhaili Tonyn silmien ja rintalihasten välillä.

"Ei, ei sinun tarvitse lähteä. Natasha on koko illan kemmakoissa. Hän tulee vasta yöllä..." Tony sanoi hiljaa.

"Sinä et niissä näemmä viihdy", Steve huomautti ja vilkaisi suljettuja verhoja. Tony pudisti päätään.

"Ne... muistuttavat vain kuolleesta vaimosta"

"Olen pahoillani"

"Ole vain, ei se muuta mitään..." hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Tony nappasi hitaasti paitansa.

"Anteeksi..." Steve sanoi lopulta hiljaa. "Olisin pelastanut hänet, mutta..."

"Unohdit ladata aseesi", Tony kuiskasi. Hän muisti sen päivän liian hyvin. Tony kävi istumaan sängylle ja roikotti paitaa kädessään. "Normaali virhe nuorelta sheriffiltä", hän kuiskasi. Steve istui toiselle puolelle sänkyä ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"En haluaisi olla vihainen sinulle... olet niin hyvä mies, Steve ja... olen tuntenut sinut niin pitkään. Lupasin, etten vihoittele sinulle"

"Se oli oma vikani. Sinun pitäisi olla vihainen minulle"

"En pysty, vaikka haluaisin", Tony kuiskasi ja vilkaisi Steveä. Tony siirtyi varovasti sängyn toiselle puolelle. Hän kosketti miehen kättä ja liu'utti sormiaan pitkin sitä.

"E-ei minua kiinnosta, mitä olet tehnyt..." Tony kuiskasi Steven korvaan. "Pelkään vain, että... menetän taas jonkun, jota rakastan..." Steve nosti katsettaan ja käänsi varovaisesti päätään kohti Tonya. Tony hänen lantiotaan ja kosketti huulillaan Steven kaulaa. Hän silitti miehen vatsaa ja alkoi suukotella hänen kaulaansa. Steve värähti ja sulki silmänsä. Hän kosketti hellästi sormillaan Tonyn sormia.

"Ah..." Steve äänähti ja henkäisi, kun Tony löysi oikean kohdan. Tony värähti ja suukotti uudestaan. Hän nautti tuosta suolaisesta mausta. Hän napitti Steven liivin ja paidan auki ja riisui ne lattialle, vetäisten Steven keskelle sänkyä istumaan. Tony kosketti ensin hellästi Steven poskea ja kaulaa. Kun Steve sai enemmän rohkeutta, hän uskalsi koskea Tonyn rintaa ja valuttaa käsiään alemmas. Hän uskalsi painaa kasvojaan lähemmäs. Mutta ennen kaikkea hän uskalsi haluta suudella Tonya. Tony ei halunnut odotella, hän suuteli Steveä. Hän nautti pienestäkin suukosta ja suuteli uudestaan ja uudestaan noita kuumia huulia. Hän maistoi veren, raudan ja suolaisen preerian Steven huulilta ja  _ah_ , hän nautti siitä niin paljon. Tony painautui sänkyyn vetäen Steven päälleen. Tonyn kädet koskettelivat Steven vyötä ja hänen housujaan. Hän halusi pahasti riisua ne. Tony riisui aluksi omat housunsa.

"Tony..."

"Steve, nyt et pakene... et nyt..."

"En haluaisikaan, mutta... e-entäs, jos muut saavat tietää?" Steve kuiskasi. Tony vain riisui hänen housunsa välittämättä hänen sanoistaan. Sitten hän veti Steven suudelman.

"Olen aina halunnut maistaa kiellettyä hedelmää..." Tony kuiskasi virnistäen.

* * *

"Ömm...  _Voi Danny Boy huilut äänellään kutsuu_  
 _Laaksosta laaksoon ja alas vuorta vaan_  
 _Kesä ohi on ja... lehdet maahan tippuu_?" Tony mietti kirjoittaessaan sanoja. Hän hymyili ja suukotti paperia.

"Omalle rakkalleni, totta kai". Tony oli niin onnellinen. Hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Danny Boysta oli kirjoitettava vielä kaksi säikeistöä. Tony vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta ja hätkähti. Natasha istui penkillä jonkun nuoren miehen seurassa. Kukas hän oli? Tuo taisi olla se Clint, josta Natasha oli aamupalalla puhunut... rikkaalta ja kiltiltä hän ainakin näytti. Erittäin hyvältä Natashalle...

Natasha istui Clintin seurassa penkillä ja he juttelivat eilisistä kemmakoista. Clintin seurassa Natasha oli kokonaan unohtanut kylän sheriffin. Hänen ihastuksensa oli vaihtunut.

"Kylässä muuten epäillään joitakin miehiä siveettömyydestä", Clint sanoi. Natasha kallisti hiukan päätään:

"Minkälaisista teoista?"

"Homoseksuaalisuudesta". Natasha tunsi piston sydämessään. Hän tiesi isänsä suuntauksesta, olihan hän nähnyt isänsä ja sheriffin tänä aamuna nukkumassa samassa sängyssä. Natasha ymmärsi isäänsä, hän halusi ymmärtää. Hänen isällään oli hankalaa ja hän haki vain rakkautta ja hellyyttä. Mutta nyt jos hänen isänsä jäisi kiinni, hänet tuomittaisiin kuolemaan.

"Suo anteeksi", Natasha sanoi ja nousi. Hän juoksi äkkiä kotiinsa isänsä luo.

"Natasha! Sain juuri toisen säkeistön valmiiksi. Kuuntelehan;

 _Voi Danny Boy huilut äänellään kutsuu_  
_Laaksosta laaksoon ja alas vuorta vaan_  
_Kesä ohi on ja lehdet maahan tippuu  
_ _Nyt lähdet pois ja yksin olen taas_

_Mut palaathan, kun niityt kesäiset on_   
_Tai laaksot lumen alle jää_   
_Mä täällä oon auringos' tai varjoskin_   
_Voi Danny Boy, sua rakastan mä silloinkin_

Natasha ei voinut olla hymyilemättä rakkaalle isälleen.

"Se on kaunis, mutta... miksi siinä lauletaan jäähyväisistä?" Natasha kysyi.

"Steve, rakkaani, lähtee parin päivän päästä New Yorkiin. Hän hakee sieltä apua sheriffihommiin. Mutta hän palaa ensi viikolla. Sitten voimme taas olla yhdessä"

"Isä, ette voi"

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Kylässä etsitään homoseksuaaleja. Jos teidät löydetään, teidät tapetaan! Vaikka olisitte kuinka varovaisia... ei, ette ole turvassa täällä". Tony katsoi epävarmana ulos ikkunasta. Hän otti vihkonsa ja huokaisi.

"Pitäisikö minun sitten lähteä Steven kanssa New Yorkiin? Lopullisesti?" Tony kysyi. Natasha nyökkäsi hiljaa, pikkuisen surumielisenä.

"Siellä te olisitte turvassa. Täällä te olette vain maalitaulu", Natasha sanoi. Tony käveli kaappinsa luokse ja otti sieltä matkalaukun.

"Entäs sinä, enkelini? Mitä sinä teet?" Tony kysyi.

"Minä pärjään, isä. Olen aina pärjännyt. Käyn opinnot loppuun ja olen jo saanut töitä kaupasta. Tärkeintä, että sinä ja Steve olette turvassa". Tony käveli Natashan luo ja halasi tätä.

"Jätän sinulle rahaa. Sinä selviät..."

* * *

Oli ilta, koko kylä nukkui. Vain yhdessä talossa paloi pieni kynttilän valo.

"Herra Barton... en voisi pyytää enempää", Tony sanoi. "Pitäkää hänestä huolta, kun olen New Yorkissa. En tiedä, tapaammeko enää, mutta toivon sitä. Natasha on minulle rakkahin". Clint nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi Tonyn antamia rahoja pöydällä.

"Teidän ei tarvitse maksaa, herra. Lupaan pitää tyttärestänne huolta, naida hänet ja kohdella häntä kunnioittavasti omana vaimonani", hän lupasi. Tony hymyili ja kätteli nuorta miestä.

"Luotan teihin". Clint lähti kotiinsa ja Tony valmistautui lähtöön. Hän otti matkalaukkunsa ja puki hienoimmat asusteet päälleen, mitä hänellä oli. Hän satuloi hevosen, jolla he ratsastaisivat asemalle. Asemalta he hyppäisivät New Yorkiin vievään junaan. Pian hän pääsisi ratsastamaan rakkaansa kanssa pois. He voisivat olla ikuisesti yhdessä... Tony otti myös päiväkirjansa mukaan.  Sinne hän oli kirjoittanut tekstejä ja myös Danny Boyn nuotit ja lyriikat. Tony ajatteli, että hän voisi kirjoittaa viimeisen, onnellisen säkeistön New Yorkissa. Siellä paikassa missä hän ja Steve tulisivat ikuisesti asumaan, ilman yhtäkään huolenaihetta tai pelkoa.  Tony käveli Steven ikkunan luo ja sanoi:

"Hoi, Danny Boy! On aika lähteä!" kynttilän valo kajasti ikkunasta. Tony meni sisälle. Hän huomasi Steven sheriffitähden pöydällä. Steve varmaan tulisi kaipaamaan sherffin uraansa.

"Pakkaa vain rauhassa, meillä ei ole mikään kiire! Juna lähtee vasta aamulla. Kerkiämme hyvin ratsastaa yöllä kaupunkiin", Tony huikkasi hymyillen. Hän alkoi miettiä niitä murhia. Steve ei varmaan koskaan saisi sitä miestä kiinni. Fengton, Smith ja Anton olivat kaikki kuolleita miehiä. Smith oli varmaan kerran ollutkin Tonyn kanssa sillä tavalla... ja Anton... Fengtonia Tony oli kerran suudellut kujalla humalassa. Silloin Tony tajusi jotain merkittävää. Kaikki kolme uhkailtua ja kuollutta olivat homoja! Tony nosti katseensa portaikkoon.

"Steve...?" hän kysyi epävarmana. Tony juoksi äkkiä portaat ylös ja koputti Steven oveen.

"Steve! Oletko siellä?! Vastaa!" Tony huusi hädissään. Hän alkoi murtaa ovea ja potkaisi sen lopulta auki. Hän käveli varovasti pimeään makuuhuoneeseen, kynttilä pöydällä oli sammunut, auki olevasta ikkunasta tullut tuuli oli sammuttanut sen. Siinä Tony seisoi, monta sekuntia, ensin ihan jähmettyneenä, lopulta täristen. Talon täytti huuto ja Tony kaatui polvilleen lattialle itkien. Hänen rakkaansa makasi maassa kuolleena, Steve oli kuollut.

* * *

Tony istui lattialla, aamu oli koittanut ja hän oli kotonaan. Hän ei muistanut, mones pullo oli menossa. Oliko sillä toisaalta taas väliä? Hän rutisti jalkansa rintaansa vasten ja tärisi. Hänellä oli kylmä, hän oli väsynyt ja surullinen. Suru ja alkoholi tuottivat hänelle sekavan olotilan.

"Ste- Steve... kirjoitin kolmannen säkeistön", Tony selitteli itkien. "Se on sinulle, rakas. Tiedätkö... joskus tästä tulee hitti. Voi enkelini... eihän sinua satu enää? Minä olen tulossa... joka huikalla lähempänä". Tony konttasi ikkunan luo ja raotti hiukan verhoa. Aurinko osui hänen silmiinsä.

"Oletko se sinä, Steve-rakas? Tulitko viimein hakemaan minua?" Tony kuiskasi. Hän hymyili ja joi pullon tyhjäksi. "Minä odottelen... u-uskon, että sinulla on kiireitä. Mutta sinä kannat minut vielä taivaaseen, niinhän? Tai helvettiin... en tiedä mihin joudun... mutta sinä olet taivaassa. Koska helvetissä ei ole enkeleitä". Hän nojasi seinään ja hengitti raskaasti. Lopulta hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyynelistä ja hän purskahti itkuun.

"Tu-tule hakemaan minut pois! Steve, pyydän! Hae minut pois täältä!" Tony pyysi itkien. Natasha kuunteli surullisena isäänsä oven takaa.

"Minun täytyy mennä hänen luokseen, Clint! Hän ei saa olla yksin tällaisena aikana!" hän sanoi ja kosketti ovenkahvaa. Clint kosketti Natashan kättä ja sanoi:

"Ei, hän voi olla aggressiivinen ja hyökätä kimppuusi". Natasha huokaisi ja tuijotti ovenraosta itkevää isäänsä, joka makasi ilman paitaa lattialla ja rukoili kuolemaa. Natasha ei voinut pidättää kyyneliä vaan halasi Clintiä.

"Kaikki järjestyy, vai mitä? Isä tulee kuntoon... hän pääsee yli tästä..." Natasha kuiskasi värisevällä äänellä. Clint ei osannut sanoa...

* * *

Oli sateinen päivä. Aurinko oli viimein mennyt pilveen monen päivän jälkeen. Natasha keitti soppaa. Hän laittoi taas keittoa kahteen kulhoon, molempiin saman verran. Hän kattoi kaksi lusikkaa ja kaksi lasia. Sitten hän kävi syömään. Tosin syömisestä ei tullut mitään. Hän vain tuijotti kuppia pöydän toisella puolella. Clint tuli keittiöön.

"Et kai kattanut minulle? Kävin juuri syömässä Scottin kanssa, minähän sanoin", hän sanoi. Natasha pudisti päätään surullisena.

"Katoit isällesi..." Clint huokaisi ja istui Natashan viereen. Hän silitti tytön selkää ja kuiskasi:

"Natasha, isäsi riisti itseltään hengen kaksi päivää sitten. Katoit hänelle eilenkin. Tiedän, että olet surullinen, mutta sinun täytyy suunnitella hautajaiset. Lisäksi sinun täytyy-"

"Haluan lähteä, Clint. Haluan lähteä suurkaupunkiin, pois täältä. Isäkin halusi lähteä. Tiedän, että pakeneminen on tyhmää, mutta haluan lähteä sille reitille, minne isä ei koskaan päässyt. Haluan läheä heti hautajaisten jälkeen pois täältä. En kestä tätä enää..." hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Vain sateen ropina kaikui ulkoa. Clint katsoi rakastaan silmiin ja nyökkäsi lopulta.

"Sitten sinun täytyy käydä isäsi omaisuus läpi. Jos lähdemme hautajaisten jälkeen, isäsi omaisuus on joko myytävä tai otettava mukaan", Clint sanoi. Natasha nyökkäsi ja siirsi katseensa keittoon. Pitäisi yrittää syödä...

* * *

Illalla Natasha kävi isänsä omaisuutta läpi. Hän ei olisi halunnut myydä pianoa tai isän rakentelupöytää, mutta jos hän ei myisi niitä, ne vain homehtuisivat vanhassa talossa. Natasha löysi isänsä päiväkirjan sängyn alta. Siellä oli yksi sävellys ja kirjoituksia parilta päivältä. Natasha alkoi lukea Danny Boy:n kolmannen säkeistön sanoja.

"Hän kirjoitti nämä kuoliniltanaan..." Natasha kuiskasi ja katsoi pieniä veriläisikiä, mitkä hänen isänsä oli yskinyt paperille. Sanat saivat Natashan entistä surullisemmaksi. Hän siirsi katseensa toiselle sivulle ja alkoi lukea erästä päiväkirjan sivua:

_Hän suuteli minua niin hellästi, mutta silti tunteella. Hän silitti hikistä kehoani ja nuoli kaulaani intohimoisesti. Koko kehoni värähti ja tunsin, kuinka pahasti halusin häntä. Olin ihan hulluna häneen, en voi edes kuvailla sitä tunnetta, mitä tunsin hänen kanssaan. Hän piti minusta hyvää huolta. Ja voi Luoja, rakastin häntä niin, niin paljon. Ja rakastan edelleen, erittäin syvästi._

Joku normaali tyttö olisi pitänyt tätä ällöttävänä tai punastunut, mutta Natasha tuijotti kirjan sivua itkien. Hän rutisti kirjan rintaansa vasten.

* * *

Natasha katseli isänsä hautaa hiljaa. Hän vilkaisi vieraita ja sanoi:

"Tulkaa luokseni muistelemaan isääni. Olemme keittäneet teille kahvia". Vieraat alkoivat lähteä kohti Natashan taloa. Natasha tosin jäi haudalle. Tony ja Steve oli haudattu kaupungin ulkopuolelle.

"Olisin halunnut Stevelle ja Tonylle oman, yhteisen haudan. Sellaisen, missä olisivat vain he kaksi", Natasha sanoi hiljaa. Clint silitti hänen selkäänsä ja sanoi:

"Heidät molemmat on kuitenkin haudattu Tonyn veljen Brucen kanssa. Eiköhän se ole heille kaikille ihan hyvä valinta. Mutta Tony ja Steve ovat jossain tällä hetkellä yhdessä. Mennään, meidän täytyy kestitä vieraat". Natasha huokaisi ja kosketti hautakiveä. Hän käveli talolleen ja jutteli vieraiden kanssa. He kaikki kuvittelivat tuntevansa Tonyn hyvin, mutta he olivat niin väärässä. Kukaan heistä ei tuntenut Tonya. He eivät tienneet yhtään mitään hänestä. Heidän silmissään Tony oli sekaisin oleva juoppo, jolla oli siveettömiä ajatuksia. Tosin vain Natasha tiesi niiden ajatusten olevan totta. Mutta hän ei tuominnut isäänsä. Hän oli lukenut isänsä päiväkirjaa koko edellisen yön ja hän pystyi sen avulla todistamaan, kuinka pahasti ja syvästi hänen isänsä oli rakastunut. Hän muisteli kolmatta säkeistöä, jonka hänen isänsä oli säveltänyt, viimeisen säkeistön, jonka hän oli säveltänyt.

_Ja kun palaan, on lehdet maassa kuolleet_   
_Kuten minäkin, haudassa lepään_   
_Tulet ja löydät paikan missä uneksin_   
_Kumarrut ja rukouksen lausut näin_

_Ja haudassain kauniin äänes' kuulen_   
_Ja lepopaikkain lämpimämpi on_   
_Ja kuiskaat hiljaa rakkautes' korvaani_   
_Ja nukun kunnes palaat viereeni mun_

Natasha käveli Felician luo ja sanoi:

"Pidä huolta vieraista, on minun ja Clintin aika lähteä". Natasha vilkaisi Clintiä ja he ottivat matkalaukkunsa, jotka he kiinnittivät hevosen satulaan. Aurinko alkoi koskettaa taivaanrantaa, kun he tekivät lähtöä. Clint hyppäsi hevosen selkään. Natasha katseli hetken vielä taloa, kunnes Clint nosti hänet hevosen selkään. He laukkasivat ulos kylästä.

"Haluan vielä käydä isän haudalla", Natasha sanoi. Clint nyökkäsi ja vastasi:

"Niin vähän ajattelinkin..."

Haudalla Natasha hyppäsi hevosen selästä ja käveli haudan.

"Isä ei ole vielä lähtenyt matkaan, Clint. Hän odottaa, että antaisin hänelle jotain". Natasha kaivoi isänsä päiväkirjan laukustaan. Hän painoi kirjan hiekkaan ja laittoi sen nojaamaan hautaan.

"Natasha, haluaisin kysyä jotain... Oliko isäsi ja sheriffi... olivatko he rakastuneita? Toisiinsa?" Clint kysyi. Natasha luotti Clintiin koko sydämestään. Hän ei kertoisi tai paljastaisi Natashan salaisuuksia edes kuolinvuoteellaan. Natasha kuitenkin vastasi:

"Eivät, he olivat vain oikein hyviä ystäviä". Clint nyökkäsi ja käveli hevosen luo. Hän hyppäsi sen selkään ja odotti Natashaa. Parempi, että Tonyn yksityiselämä jäisi ikuisesti peittoon, sitä hän olisi halunnut. Ehkä joskus tulevaisuudessa heidän suhteensa olisi ollut hyväksyttävää, mutta nyt Natasha halusi vain, että hänen isänsä saisi levätä rauhassa. Natasha kosketti hautaa ja kuiskasi:

"Hyvää matkaa. Alahan mennä, isä..." sitten Natasha käveli hevosen luo. Clint nosti hänet hevosen selkään ja he ratsastivat kohti asemaa samalla, kun hiekka alkoi hiljalleen peittää Tonyn päiväkirjaa. Aurinko laskeutui mailleen ja tuli pimeää.


End file.
